Roxas: Wrath of Tartaros' KeyBlader (R:WoTK)
by UltimateAvengers
Summary: Summary: A new story pairing Roxas with Sayla (pronounced Say-la), 1 of the Inner Circle of Tartarus, the 1st Dark Guild, from the Fairy Tail series. As well as how they rock the universes of KH (Kingdom Hearts) & Fairy Tail! ;) some worlds will include: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Naruto, One Piece, and more. ;) WILL BE MERGED INTO REWRITTEN KEYBLADER & DRAGONSLAYER!
1. Chapter 1

Roxas: Wrath of Tartarus' KeyBlader

" = talking

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

' = communication via phones/comm devices

 _"_ = Mental/Telepathic/Magic/Superpower Communication

 _~italics~_ = singing

 **"Bold"** = Demon/monster talking

 _ **'Hmm'**_ = Demon/Monster thoughts

 _'_ = thinking

*punch* = character doing stuff

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _ **(Italics)**_ = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 _ **"Kyaa!"**_ = Spell/Attack

 _ *****_ **BOOM** _ *****_ = Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS"_ = Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

(Once upon a time) = Narration (in/out of flashbacks)

(I own nothing but the idea for this fic. Oh, and any non-canon stuff I add. Also, in this fic only Roxas can use Dual Wielding, and no one but him has the OathKeeper & Oblivion KeyBlades.)

Summary: A new story pairing Roxas with Seilah/Sayla (pronounced Say-la, regardless of spelling), 1 of the Inner Circle of Tartarus, the 1st Dark Guild, from the Fairy Tail series. As well as how they rock the universes of KH (Kingdom Hearts) & Fairy Tail! ;)

 **Mard Geer: Start the show already!**

 **Me: Alright, keep your pants on!**

 **Geer: Gray is the one you should be telling that!**

 **Gray Fullbuster: Hey, y'know I'm right here!**

 **Natsu: Of course they know it, it's written out by the Author, Stripper King!**

 **Gray: Stop breaking the 4th Wall, Flame Brain! And has anyone seen my clothes?!**

 **Juvia: I'll find them My Beloved Gray! (She goes looking for Gray's clothes with hearts for eyes while he and Natsu fight)**

 **Me: This is gonna be good**

* * *

 **Prologue/Ch 1**

 **Memories' Skyscraper, The World That Never Was, Day 358**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Roxas (A 15 yr old (physically) boy with an athletic build (and a decent amount of muscle), fair skin, windswept spiky blonde hair, icy/electric blue eyes, and black & red steel toed sports shoes, beige sports pants (they're comfy, and need no zippers/buttons) a sleeveless navy shirt, with a red collared, black & white checkered vest over it, two checkered wrist bands, a silver X shaped necklace, and over all that is a black trench coat with zippers at the top & bottom, silver totem charms on the neck, and a black hood that hides the face. Also, he has spare clothes: black gloves, black shirt & shoes. His voice is exactly like Jesse McCartney. His title is "Key of Destiny."

In his hands are 2 keyblades (giant magic keys that can be used as swords): In his left is a sterling silver/white gold blade, OathKeeper; the shaft/blade between the handle & Key Tooth (which is used like a blade) has 2 hearts -1 on each end- and the handle has a white-gold angel wing on each side, and the other end of the shaft has a key tooth shaped like the Japanese Kanji (Written symbol) for "Light", with a blue heart over it, the keychain (linked to the bottom of the handle by a silver chain) has a white gold star on the end. It can transform- it becomes a crossbow with the tooth acting as a bayonet blade. It fires _**Arrows of Light**_.

In his right hand is the pitch-black Oblivion KeyBlade; The shaft is black with a silver chain pattern, there's a purple diamond found where the handle meets 1 end of the shaft/blade, the hilt guard surrounding the handle is a pair of black bat wings (the opposite of OathKeeper's Angel Wing hilt guard), the other end of the shaft has the Japanese Kanji for "Darkness" as the tooth, the keychain is a black 3 pointed crown, with the chain the same color. It can also transform- it becomes a rifle with the tooth acting as a bayonet blade. It fires _**Bullets/Bolts of Darkness**_.)

(Standing across from him is Riku (A 6"3' tall, 16yr old boy with lightly tanned skin, a muscular build that drives girls wild, shoulder-length silver hair & green eyes, currently covered by a black blindfold, wearing the same coat as Roxas.) In his right hand is a KeyBlade called Soul Eater: The blade is shaped like a giant red bat wing, there's an aquamarine, slit pupiled eye where the blade meets the hilt, no keychain & no Key Tooth.)

Roxas: "I will not fall here! I'm going to fulfill my best friend Xion's final wish, I'm gonna beat you, stop the Organization XIII (13). And I'm gonna take my life back!" Riku: "Believe me, the last thing you'll get is your life back." (Roxas and Riku just finished a fight where Roxas won. Now they're about to go for round 2.)

 **Tartarus HQ/Cube, Fiore, EarthLand, January 1** **st** **, 12:00am, Year X376**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(Floating in the sky, hidden by magic, is a giant, Cube-shaped fortress, home to seven Etherious (Super Demons created from Living Magic by the evil Zeref.) known as The Nine Demon Gates of Hell. Together, they lead the Dark Guild (Evil Magic Group) Tartarus. 1 of them is in a library.

(She is Sayla, (her title is "The Demon-Goddess of the Winter Moon"): She looks 16 yrs old, has waist-length dark purple hair with 2 shoulder length bangs framing her face, deep/regal purple/amethyst eyes, flawless fair skin, the body & figure of a love goddess, and long legs. Oh, and she has a pair of big golden horns on the sides of her head above her ears. On her forehead is a purple "U" shaped mark with a dot inside, and several straight lines on the outside. Also, there's a white band above that mark to keep her hair out of her face. She wears a white cloth strap on her neck like a scarf, a strapless beige (almost light blue) colored leopard print kimono top with a VERY LOW V NECKLINE, revealing her large breasts, and the sleeves go from her elbows to her wrists, revealing her shoulders. she wears a skirt of the same color & print as her top, with a dark green sash & decorative yellow ribbon between her top & skirt, and thigh length black socks that expose her heels & toes, and black, low heeled sandals. Her voice is just like Black Cat from "Spider-Man", light but sultry & seductive.)

(Sayla was looking for a book to read. But she received a summons from Mard Geer Tartaros (We call him Mard Geer), the guildmaster & leader of the 9 Demon Gates. She heads to the conference room where the other Etherious are waiting. Upon arrival, she sees the others are wearing grey cloaks.) Mard Geer: "Sayla, we found this black & purple portal ( _ **Dark Corridor**_ ) in here, and it seems we may soon be able to see through it." (The portal shows Roxas & Riku fighting.)

 _Roxas vs Riku round 2_

Riku: "You give me no choice, I must release the dark power I've been holding back, even if it changes me forever." (Riku removes his blindfold, showing his eyes for a second before Darkness transforms him: his clothes are the same, but he is now a grown man with a VERY deep caramel tan, longer silver hair & amber yellow eyes. His voice, a smooth/light/deep tone, is still the same as his teenage form. This form is Riku-Ansem.) (Mard Geer: Interesting...) (Behind Riku-Ansem is a giant black creature with a black jester hat shaped head, black muscular claws, yellow eyes, its covered in thin white lines, and its lower body disappears into Riku's shadow. It's Ansem's Guardian Heartless! The Guardian Heartless snatches at Roxas, who escapes by encasing himself in shadows/teleporting, before reappearing above the Heartless, spinning his body while slashing in an "X" pattern, dizzying the Heartless.

Riku locks his Soul Eater with Roxas' OathKeeper & Oblivion, before leaping into the air & performing _**Dark Break**_ , where he slams into the foe from above 3 times, unleashing a dark shockwave each time. Roxas transforms his keyblades into the crossbow/rifle modes, surprising Riku. He uses Lock On ability to get Riku in his sights before firing a hailstorm of **_Light Arrows & Dark Bolts_**. Then, Roxas uses _**Dual Strike Raid**_ by throwing his keyblades like boomerangs, they each hit Riku twice- once when thrown at him, and again on the way back before Roxas summons them to his hands. Then Riku summons a shroud of Darkness to ensnare Roxas, who moves away while performing the spell _**Faith,**_ summoning a ring-shaped shield of light that pushes his foes/their spells back while restoring HP.)

They go back & forth for a minute before both are caked in sweat, and Riku uses this chance to perform his _**Limit Break/Final Limit: Darkstorm,**_ where he repeatedly rushes the foe with slashes/stabs supercharged with Darkness. Roxas, weakened, falls face first on the floor. (Mard Geer: "Such a shame." Sayla: "Wait, I don't think its over" Mard Geer: "?") Sayla was right, Roxas' ability, 2nd chance activated, restoring his HP and magic in burst of Twilight Energy so he can keep fighting. They go back and forth again, but this time Roxas has the edge, since Riku is more tired. Roxas, at half HP, unleashes his _**Final Limit: Magic Hour V3,**_ where he summons Twilight pillars to attack from the ground and sky, and Twilight orbs to attack from the sides, finishing it with a spinning _**Dual Strike**_ , then using his Final Limit 2 more times thanks to his Limit Recharge. Riku is lying on his back, paralyzed.)

Riku: "How? Why did I lose to you even when I was going all out?" Roxas: "Because my dedication to my best friend, my will to live and my bond with her made me too strong for you. It would be so easy to kill you for what you did. But I won't, because I'm better than you & Sora! And to prove it (He places an orb next to Riku that holds Sora's memories (except the ones from Castle Oblivion, he keeps those) take Sora's memories. But, next time you try to kill me, I will not show mercy."

Riku: "I wish it were that simple. I am grateful for this, but my boss, DiZ, he will make me hunt you & kill you simply because you're a Nobody, a being born between Light & Darkness when a strong-willed person is turned into a Heartless. (Roxas & Org XIII are the only Nobodies with human form, so the lesser nobodies wish to be ruled by them. They live forever unless killed in battle.) He wants to wipe out your race." Roxas simply limps into the portal he made, followed by the lesser nobodies who chose to support him- Samurai, Twilight Thorns, Dusks & Creepers- all carrying ALL of Org XIII's stolen tech, and the heated tables from the 358/2 Manga Ch, "Org XIII winter break without permission.")

 _back at Cube_

Roxas limps out of the portal and into the room. He sees everyone staring at him before collapsing. Sayla catches him, looking at him & wondering how someone so young can be so powerful. Sayla: _'It doesn't hurt that he's cute too. Hm...'_ Kyoka (*the only other Female Demon Gate): *in a playful tone* "I think Sayla wants to keep him ;)" Geer: "He possesses tremendous power, but he needs plenty of training. Perhaps we can have him join Tartaros as a 10th Demon Gate?" Sayla simply laid Roxas' head on her lap and started stroking his hair. Little did the future couple know that they would shake up the Multiverse, on their terms alone! ;)

End CH 1

* * *

 **AN: WELL, THERE'S THE INTRO, AND YES, ROXAS WILL JOIN TARTAROS, BUT ONLY FOR A WHILE BEFORE HE & SAYLA-**

 **CARLA: UltimateAvengers! DON'T SPOIL YOUR OWN STORY FOR THE READERS! EVEN IF YOU ALREADY HAVE NEARLY 12 CHAPTERS PLANNED!**

 **AN: THEN STAY TUNED! HAPPY, PLZ TEND TO CARLA!**

 **HAPPY: AYE SIR! AND READERS, DON'T FORGET TO FAV, FOLLOW & REVIEW!**

 **NATSU & GRAY ARE STILL FIGHTING WHILE JUVIA IS CHEERING GRAY** **ON.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas: Wrath of Tartarus' KeyBlader

" = talking

' = communication via phones/comm devices

"ALL CAPS" = Yelling

 _"_ = Mental/Telepathic/Magic/Superpower Communication

 _~italics~_ = singing

 **"Bold"** = Demon/monster talking

 _ **'Hmm'**_ = Demon/Monster thoughts

 _'_ = thinking

*punch* = character doing stuff

 **Location** = Time/Place/Date

 _Italics_ = time skip/character telling a story

 _Italics_ = flashback

 _ **(Italics)**_ = P.O.V. (character's point of view)

 _ **"Kyaa!"**_ = Spell/Attack

 _ *****_ **BOOM** _ *****_ = Sound Effect

 _"_ = talking in flashback

 _"ITALICS IN ALL CAPS"_ = Yelling in flashback

 _'_ = thinking in flashback

(Once upon a time) = Narration (in/out of flashbacks)

(I own nothing but the idea for this fic. Oh, and any non-canon stuff I add, such as Sayla's KeyBlade: Primordial Essence- A KeyBlade geared for balanced Power/Strength/Combos & Magic, it's handle is guarded by a purple heart-shaped guard; the shaft starts a regal purple at the hilt, while fading to scarlet as it reaches the other end, where the Tooth takes the form of a Trident's points, each point having 2 blue swirls around it, ending in a pair of fangs on each. The Keychain is a soft lavender chain with a token at the end shaped like a pentagram.

I also came up with a new Curse Power for Roxas: Malice- This Curse is unique to Roxas, and lets him turn Dreams & Nightmares (not the Dream Eaters themselves) into weapons/abilities temporarily, and even consume them to empower himself/his allies or heal himself, bring people's fears to life, and horrifically torture his enemies indefinitely any way he can imagine until he decides to stop. But it has a MAJOR DRAWBACK; if used for too long in a single battle, it makes him live his worst fears for a week.

Also, in this fic only Roxas can use Dual Wielding, and no one but him has the OathKeeper & Oblivion KeyBlades. Also, I put him in Fiore 400+ yrs before the anime for a reason ;)

Also, Roxas' portals can make time freeze in your home world until you return, I'm this fic.

Summary: A new story pairing Roxas with Seilah/Sayla (pronounced Say-la, regardless of spelling), 1 of the Inner Circle of Tartarus, the 1st Dark Guild, from the Fairy Tail series. As well as how they rock the universes of KH (Kingdom Hearts) & Fairy Tail! ;) Also, Pairings are: RokuSayla, NaLi, Gruvia, GajLevy, Loke/Lucy, Jerza, Mira/Laxus, Elfman/Evergreen, Alzack/Bisca, Cobra (A.K.A. Erik) & Kinana.

 **Erza *looking at a frightened Natsu & Gray*: I hope you 2 behave yourselves this chapter!**

 **Natsu/Gray/Happy (he snuck up on them): AYE SIR!**

 **Lucy: WHY MUST THEY BOTH IMITATE HAPPY?!**

 **Lisanna *pats her shoulder*: That's just how it is.**

 **Lucy: Easy for you to say, you've been crushing on Natsu for years, and are now in love with him!**

 **Jellal *lovingly*: Erza is glorious as always, though her wrath IS terrifying... *sweatdrops***

 **Markarov: YOU BRATS ARE STILL ON THIN ICE FROM THE INCIDENT AT RYUUZETSU LAND! SO MUCH PAPERWORK! *Cries rivers of anime tears along with the ghost of Mavis.***

* * *

 **Ch 2**

 **Tartarus HQ/Cube, Fiore, EarthLand, January 2nd** **, 12:12pm, Year X376**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

Roxas had been taken to Sayla's room, where an improvised bed was prepped for him in the private library section (Cube is GIGANTIC, and each of the 9 Demon Gates has a room that's 1/4 the size of Buckingham Palace). The Samurai, Twilight Thorns, Dusks & Creepers came with, carrying all his gear & Org XIII's stolen stuff. That was 1 & 1/2 days ago. The lesser nobodies set down Roxas' stuff, and sat around it in a circle to guard while waiting. Sayla had taken the liberty of removing his coat, gloves & shoes. As she applied a cold washcloth on his forehead, the Creepers used an Elixir to heal Roxas, leaving Sayla to her thoughts.

Sayla: _'Hmmm, I wonder... what is it about you that has me so curious? You, Roxas, are a puzzle, yet there seem to be pieces missing. An interesting challenge... I wonder how you'd do in bed- Wait, Why am- oh, who am I kidding, I wanna see where we may end up. But I must be patient, no doubt Mard Geer will want him to join us, and if- no, when- he does he'll be trained.'_ So she spent the next few minutes examining him for injuries. Later, she noticed that the lesser nobodies- his servants, she deduced- had fallen asleep. So, she decided to climb on top of the bedcovers next to him. As she lay there, she took in his sleeping form, the rise & fall of his abdomen, the muscles in his arms, and his naturally spiky blonde hair. _'Such a brilliant shade of gold, and his eyes, a shade of blue perfectly between icy & electric, and his light skin. They go perfectly together. I wish those eyes were open again.' _She decided to embrace him, nestling the left side of his head between her large breasts. She breathed in as she laid her face in his hair, relishing its soft texture.

 _with Roxas_

 **Land of Departure, 11 yrs. in Past, Time Unknown**

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

Roxas: _'Ugh, where am I?'_ *He looks around, and recognizes the place from Master Xehanort's files* _'I'm in the Land of Departure! But this world vanished 11 yrs. Ago!'_ (Looks around, and sees Chirithy, and doubles back in shock)

(Chirithy is the size of a kitten. He looks like a stuffed animal. The left half (His left, not yours) of his body, from head to toe, is light grey with darker grey stripes. The left hand half of his nose is bright pink, his left eye is blue. He wears an upturned-collar cape that, on the left half, is tan with a royal blue inside, and he carries a purse on his neck with a star design, the left of the purse is pink with gold clasp, with the left half of the star is white.

(Now, the right half of his body/cape/purse are different colors. His right side is Dark purple with black stripes, his right eye is red, the right of his nose is dark pink. The left of his muzzle is grey while the right is dark yellow. The right of his cape is light pink with a darker pink on the underside. The right of his purse is black with green clasp, the right half of his star is gold. Also, on the outside of his cape is the dream eater mark: The left side (Chirithy's left) is half of the Spirit Symbol, while the right side is half of the Nightmare Symbol. Both sides meet at an imaginary vertical line in the middle of his body.

(AN: go to Google, type in 'Chirithy, and KH wiki. Go to the page & view his Spirit & Nightmare Forms. You will even see the fused Dream Eater Symbol. Imagine His left side being from Spirit form, and his right being Nightmare Form, both halves meeting at an imaginary vertical line in the middle of his body. Now, imagine the Fused Dream Eater Symbol on The outside of his cape, the spirit half on his left, the nightmare half on the right. That's his appearance in my fic.)

(Chirithy & Roxas talk, Roxas observes the events of KH: BBS (From all 3 protagonists' stories) and Roxas learns Flowmotion, the Dream World, KeyBlade Time-Travel Method, all the skills/spells/command styles from KH: BBS, learns of the events that started The KeyBlade War, the Book of Prophecy, the history of Xehanort's KeyBlade, and the locations of Ven's heart, Terra's Lingering Will, and Vanitas Remnant. Chirithy says to meet him in the Waking World (He's the 1st Dream Eater, so he can be in the Waking World), because they are bonded now, and will meet again.)

 _back to Sayla's Room_

 **Sayla's Room, Tartaros HQ/Cube, Fiore, EarthLand, January 2nd** **, 12:30pm, Year X376**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(Roxas starts waking, and feels something warm on the left side of his face. When he opens his eyes, he sees Sayla, and the position they are in, but does not know what's going on (he still needs to have certain emotions (cough*LOVE*cough) explained to him), and The Demon-Goddess of the Winter Moon feels movement between her breasts, and looks to notice her "GUEST", The Key of Destiny, awake. Sayla *smiles playfully*: "Welcome back to the living. I am Sayla, my title is Demon-Goddess of the Winter Moon." Roxas *slightly on edge, but tries to be polite*: "I'm Roxas, A.K.A. the Key of Destiny, which is ironic since I despise people's lives being controlled by someone else."

(The Lesser Nobodies are awake, but the Dusks just had to be mischievous) Dusk #1: "My Liege, were you *fakes a snicker* comfortable as you slept?" Roxas: "Yes, why do you ask?" Samurai #1 *whacks Dusk #1 on head*: "This jester was jokingly referring to the fact that a female was embracing you as you slept, trying to be funny at your expense, My Liege." Sayla: _'So they ARE his servants.'_ "Well, now that you have woken, get cleaned up in my shower & put some new clothes on, the others are waiting for you."

 **Meeting Room, Tartaros HQ/Cube, Fiore, EarthLand, January 2nd, 1:00pm, Year X376**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(After Roxas showered & put on his clean street clothes, he put on his coat & followed Sayla, Samurai in tow. They informed him of what happened after arriving. Now, he's meeting the other 8 Demon Gates. Standing at the front, uncloaked, is Mard Geer; he looks to be a tall, mid 20's yr old man in black gothic clothes, black eyes & long black/purple hair. Roxas is immediately suspicious. Strangely, he fells calm with Sayla beside him.)

Mard Geer *walks over moving his arms in a grandiose gesture*: "Welcome, young Mage, to Cube, the HQ of our Guild, Tartaros. I am the Guildmaster, Mard Geer Tartaros "The Underworld King." Behind me are 8 of my inner circle the 9 Demon Gates. As for why there are 8 behind me, Sayla is next to you. 2 days ago, we found a strange black & purple portal in this room *explains what they saw & heard* Perhaps you could answer some of our questions? For instance, what were those peculiar weapons of yours?"

Roxas: _'So, they don't know what the KeyBlade is? But should I say anything? Maybe I could hold some stuff back.'_ "My weapons are called KeyBlades. They are magic swords that also open & lock things, and once their wielder is chosen, no one else can take them. I have no idea how/why they choose wielders, it has something to do with being worthy, I don't know anything else, even why they transformed or why I'm the only 1 who can wield 2 at once. The portal is a _**"**_ _ **Dark Corridor",**_ I created it to escape Riku after round 1 of our fight."

Mard Geer: "What of this "Org XIII, Riku, DiZ, & Sora? And this Best Friend of yours?" Roxas *explains how the events of BBS to now, the heartless & Nobodies, Other Worlds, but leaves out these things: how Org XIII is making a fake KH, the existence of KH & the 1st KeyBlade War, the fact hearts can be collected, the fact body snatching is done with keyblades, also keeps quiet about the X-Blade & Book of Prophecy, how other worlds were made, & Time Travel.* "So, that's Xehanort's plan and everything up to now."

Mard Geer: "This Xehanort is a threat to the will of our Master E.N.D. and our glorious creator Zeref!" Roxas: "You lost me at E.N.D." Mard Geer *sweatdrops at the fact he never explained their world, how it works, & their history. So, he tells Roxas of how Zeref created E.N.D. (The alleged true master of Tartaros & 1st Etherious (Super-Demon) and how it was sealed away by magic, tells of Acnologia & the Dragon Civil War, how Zeref was involved, and how he used the Tome of E.N.D. to learn Curses & Magic, & gather everyone together. Also, he demonstrates his powers.*

Mard Geer: "So when we resurrect E.N.D. and unite with Father Zeref, he will find The 1 Magic- The original form of Magic- and transform our world into a glorious promised land where anything can be done! If that dream is to happen, we must first defeat Xehanort. To that end, I offer you a place here, in Tartaros as our Secret 10th Demon Gate! No one here is just a tool. We are family, and perhaps you- and Xion, who can be restored by the 1 Magic- could be part of this!" *Gestures to everything around him.*

Roxas: _'If this 1 Magic is what he says, it could restore Xion as an Etherious! But, should I trust him? It feels like trading 1 evil for another. But Tartaros may be my only shot at stopping Xehanort. Plus, Sayla is nice...'_ *glances at Sayla quickly* "Do I have your word, that I will be more than a tool? That you won't be like Org. XIII?" Mard Geer *puts on his most convincing fake sincere smile & voice*: "Of course." *extends a hand to Roxas.* Roxas: "Very Well." _'I still think something's fishy, but I have no choice.'_ *clasps Geer's Hand.* Mard Geer: "Welcome to Tartaros, Roxas."

* * *

 _As time passes..._

(401 yrs passed since Roxas joined Tartaros, here's a synopsis:

During his 1st year, Roxas created what would be known as Re-Quip Magic & Heavenly Body Magic (Used by the Jerza Couple), Archive Magic (creates energy computers), Thought Projection Magic (Turns your thoughts into a clone of yourself that you control, but its not solid), and Light & Darkness Magic, and Twilight Magic (Which only Roxas could use) and discovered The Power of Twilight (Light, Darkness, Void & Twilight are cosmic forces that balance the universe A fraction of each is used to make Light, Darkness & Twilight Magic). Also, Sayla, after accidentally grasping Roxas' KeyBlade, got her own so she was found worthy.

Sayla's KeyBlade: Primordial Essence- A KeyBlade geared for balanced Power/Strength/Combos & Magic, it's handle is guarded by a purple heart-shaped guard; the shaft starts a regal purple at the hilt, while fading to scarlet as it reaches the other end, where the Tooth takes the form of a Trident's points, each point having 2 blue swirls around it, ending in a pair of fangs on each. The Keychain is a soft lavender chain with a token at the end shaped like a pentagram.

In fact, watch this:

 _flashback:_

 _Roxas: "What?!" Geer: "Yes, it seems while you can use curses, they "fight back" in a sense, so, for you to truly be our Secret 10th Demon Gate, you must find your own unique Curse. So, I have deduced that to do so requires you to read the Tome of E.N.D." *Geer puts the Tome in front of Roxas on a table, and opens it. The 2 are surrounded by a swarm of Etherious power, which lingers over Roxas for a few moments, and suddenly, he is gifted with a Brand-New Curse Power: Malice- This Curse is unique to Roxas, and lets him turn Dreams & Nightmares (not the Dream Eaters themselves) into weapons/abilities temporarily, and even consume them to empower/heal himself/his allies, bring people's fears to life, and torture his enemies indefinitely any way he can imagine until he decides to stop. But it has a MAJOR DRAWBACK; if used for too long in a single battle, it makes him live his worst fears for a week._

 _end flashback_

Finally, during that year, Roxas forged close bonds with the other 9 Demon Gates, and spent time with Sayla. Eventually, they fell in love. Now, 400+ yrs later, they are about to marry.

 **Main Hall, Tartaros HQ/Cube, Fiore, EarthLand, January 1st, 12:00pm, Year X777**

 _ **(Normal P.O.V.)**_

(Roxas (Now looking 16) stands in a nightmarish field (oh, and his hair now has a spikey ponytail the size/shape/length of the Super Saiyan 3 hairstyle) wearing his coat, and under it is a set of horrific KeyBlade Armor: The gauntlets have claws at the end of the fingers, the helmet has twisted fangs where the mouth would be, twisted spikes jutting out behind the ears, the armor is colored a mix of poisonous purple/hellfire red, and the legs have serrated wire surrounding the area below the knees & above the ankles. The boots have blades on the toes & heels, the elbows do too, and the knuckles have retractable spikes, the shoulders have spiked pauldrons, and all the spikes on the armor are twisted, and on the back of his chestplate is Tartaros' Guild Mark in the same color as his armor, outlined lightly in black to hide from outsiders.)

(The main doors open, and Sayla (now looking 17) walks out in her own demonic wedding dress: The top is like her kimono (Super-low V-neck included to show her massive breasts), but sleeveless, the dress looks like its made of bloody wire that ripples/swirls when she moves, her stomach is exposed (with her bombshell figure & Tartaros Guild Mark in full view), her horns are bejeweled, she has new steel bracelets with spiked chains attached (she uses them like whips) and there is a predatory gaze in her eyes. Her movements are slow, sensual, and seductive. She also gives a feeling like you are being approached by a cold, living moon, more than living up to her title. (She is A REAL SUPER-SEXY DOMINATRIX DEMON-GODDESS IN THIS DRESS!) Roxas shivers all over.) (AN: This will be her "go to" outfit.)

When Sayla makes it to the center next to Roxas, she sizes him up, before gazing at him predatorily- yet lovingly- and licks her lips. All of Tartaros (Demons & Dark Mages at this point) is in attendance. Kyoka *As Minister*: "Alright, let's make this quick. Roxas & Sayla, you wanna get married?" RokuSayla: "Yes!" Kyoka: "Then kiss." (The newlyweds kiss, and Sayla wraps her chains around Roxas before dragging him to their room (was once only hers, now theirs). Once inside, she slams the door & puts up soundproofing. She removes their armor/clothes before pouncing on him, and bringing them into a recently built Jacuzzi (the size of a small pool) and turns the bubbles on.)

Sayla: "Now Roxas, know this: IF ANY BEAUTIFUL WOMAN (OF ANY SPECIES) OF 15-21 YEARS TRIES TO SEDUCE YOU, I WILL TORTURE THEM SO BADLY WITH HORRORS UNSPEAKABLE THAT THEY WILL BEG ME TO DEVOUR THEM LIKE THE DEMONS IN MYTHS DO! AND I WILL BREAK THEIR BODIES, SOULS AND MINDS AND LACERATE THEM FOR HOURS BEFORE I GRANT THEIR REQUEST AND DEVOUR THEM WHOLE WITH GREAT PLEASURE & RELISH! I WILL MAKE IT SLOW, AGONIZING, SO THEIR FINAL MOMENTS ARE NOTHING BUT SUFFERING AND PAIN BEFORE THEY BECOME OFFERINGS TO ME, THE DEMON-GODDESS OF THE WINTER MOON! (As she says this she wedges his face between her gigantic breasts and proceeds to rape him.

Roxas: "Sayla. You are the most perfect Demon-Goddess I could ever wish to marry. And if you would torture & devour Namine the Bitch for what she did, I'd lock us in here for a week." Sayla *gives a sexy/demonic/predatory smile*: "With pleasure. By the way, since Nobodies & Etherious are incapable of sexual reproduction (in this fic), we have no need to hold back. Also, Silver/False Deliora (of the 10 Demon Gates) is on board for our hostile take over of Tartaros. ~Now, for our honeymoon~." (She sings in her sexy melodic voice, then pulls him into her, and they spend the next week in there, doing stuff like make out sessions, Sayla pulling him between her breasts, going full Etherious and unleashing herself on him, just to name a few.)

End Ch 2

* * *

 **AN: WELL, THAT WAS THE 1ST LEMON I EVER WROTE! ALSO, NOTICE HOW SILVER FULLBUSTER & VANITAS ARE LISTED AS MAIN CHARACTERS? WELL THIS CREW OF ANTI-HEROES WILL SOON INCLUDE... ITACHI UCHIHA, WHO, IN THIS FIC, COMES FROM THE FUTURE WITH A CHANCE TO (WITH ROXAS' HELP) PREVENT THE ATROCITIES OF THE BORUTO MANGA, AND FIX THINGS FOR HIS FAMILY, FOR THE UZUMAKI/NAMIKAZE, AND MANY MORE! HE DESERVES IT! STAY TUNED! AND JUST WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE IN STORE FOR FIORE! ;)**

 **Gajeel: Oh boy, I feel like things are gonna get real crazy.**

 **Cobra/Erik, Itachi, Zeref: You & me both.  **


	3. Hiatus

Hiatus

I've bitten off more than I could chew, so I will focus on 1 story at a time. Until I finish Remnant of a this fic, my other fics will be on Hiatus.

Also:

New Bloodline I came up with for the Naruto world: Mugengan (Eyes of Infinity) (See profile 4 details)


End file.
